Adhesive dispensing systems involve complex coordination and interactions between sophisticated, specialized machinery. Most systems rely at a minimum on a combination of components, such as melters, applicators, drum unloaders, hoses, and controllers, among others, to apply adhesive onto a substrate. To maximize efficiency, each component of a dispensing system is optimized to function with other specialized components of the system. For example, the length of extension cables may be selected to complement the length of hoses. The length and diameter of a hose is often selected according to which size functions best with a selected temperature sensor. In another example, the nozzle selection depends upon whether a contact or spray applicator is used.
As can be appreciated, designing an adhesive dispensing system requires extensive know-how and familiarity with a broad range of components. A planner customizing a dispensing system must account for the numerous interactions and compatibility issues involved with the spectrum of potential components. As another example, even experienced designers have to conduct an extensive review of various manuals to determine, for instance, what applicator wattage load is appropriate or even allowed with a desired melter capacity. This process is not only time consuming, but is prone to error. Such inefficiency becomes more problematic in a sales situation, where a potential client must patiently wait for the salesman to create a working design.
There is a consequently a need for a more efficient manner of designing an adhesive dispensing system.